Daeva Gniwswing
Daeva Gniwswing is the mother of Uribarri Gniwswing, possessing the alter ego of Debras. Story Twisted Revival Daeva was a young mother who was eventually diagnosed with a terminal disease - her daughter, Uribarri, did everything in her power to save her, engraving Daeva with runes that saved her life, but in exchange for this, bound her soul to a Div, something which irremediably corrupted Daeva and created a second personality in her, named Debras. As Debras, she took a marked interest to the cold and cruel Yoruko Kyoka. When Yoruko was experimented on by Veronica von Fuedrick in order to save her, Debras intervened after Veronica's death to complete the operation, resulting in both individuals' apparent death; Debras was however chosen as a Divine Servant of Gemini. A Strange Playground As Debras, he was chosen as the arbiter to a strange war; in said war, he constantly stalked Yoruko despite her constant rejection of him. He ended up being ambushed by Kai Antasia who needed to get rid of him on order to advance his own plans - a battle ensued after which he was defeated and disappeared, mourning his separation from Yoruko. His wish was granted in a twisted way, allowing him to exist as both Debras and Daeva in a strange game of the Venatio - where he repeatedly stalked Yoruko as well, although his Daeva side, more prominent, allowed him to be somewhat softer, even willing to die once for Yoruko to gain power from her blood. In the end, Yoruko and Uribarri, alongside Cassis Dimorr, managed to seal away Debras's influence over Daeva. Daeva, now recovering despite still possessing a Div's mind and urges, chose to side with Yoruko until the end and helped her with facing her innermost enemy, the Tragoedia Seed of Amorality, eventually defeating it. Satisfied with the outcome, Daeva followed Yoruko to Enuma's tower, alongside her daughter as well. Appearance Daeva is a brown-haired, dark-skinned woman with piercing red eyes, her body eerily young for her age, perhaps due to the Div's influence. She is often dressed in light, silky red clothes. As Debras, she adopts the male body of a twisted, harlequin-like creature with pale skin and a twisted, cruel expression on her face. Personality Daeva was once a wise and soft-spoken individual, however with the influence of the Div merged within her, she developed an obsessive, sadistic and twisted side, believing in a Darwinist perspective on life, where one must prove themselves and be worthy of conviction and admiration in order to continue living. Daeva is predominantly defined by her relationship with Yoruko; both her personas are obsessed with the young girl. While Daeva's feelings are that of twisted, sadomasochistic love and obsessive devotion, Debras's mindset is that of torture and destruction, and delights in imagining a broken Yoruko whose dreams have been shattered by his own hands. Even after Debras's side was contained, Daeva remained somewhat eccentric, extremely extroverted and passionate in her actions, part of Debras's obsession and madness still lingering in her mind - however, she has greater self-control over her destructive impulses, which she can now clearly regulate. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: After being merged with a Div, Daeva is extremely swift and possesses strange reflexes, an uncanny strength, and mysterious resilience. * Divine Servant Abilities: She possesses immense abilities as Debras of Gemini, befitting his nature as a Divine Servant. ** Advent: Debras can adopt the form of a monstrous, fragmented harlequin ; in that form, Debras can play a lethal game with his opponents, forcing them to stay alive for a whole minute while he remains invincible; afterwards however, Debras dies. * The Trickster: Daeva's Mahou Hogo abilities are that of a 'debuffer' - that is, one who slows down and weakens enemies, controlling the battlefield to her advantage. Storylines * Magus Wars : Determination features her as the arbiter. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso also features her. Trivia * Daeva is an alternate spelling of the word Div; Gniwswing is of course a palindrome based on the word swing. Category:Character Category:Djinn Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Divine Servant